


Гнилой плод

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ratings: R, Sibling Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Он смотрит на нее. Иногда она смотрит в ответ.
Relationships: Farnese/Serpico (Berserk)
Kudos: 1





	Гнилой плод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rotten-Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569962) by wayward-river. 



> для ФБ-2015.

В его первую зиму в поместье Вандимион холодно. 

Холод не похож на тот, что бывал в прежние зимы, – он запускает когти прямо в мозг, облизывает нутро, тонкой нитью поднимается по спине и хихикает на ухо, затягивая, будто в корсет. Холод здесь – словно живое существо. 

– Поиграй со мной, – говорит Фарнеза (а зима расчесывает ее светлые волосы). Она вкладывает свою маленькую ручку в руку Серпико и тащит его через пустые залы, полные ее печалей, к спальне. У Фарнезы влажные щеки, но она улыбается своей странной, еле заметной улыбкой. 

Серпико становится перед ней на колени. Фарнеза вытаскивает из-под кровати старую деревянную коробку, держа ее так бережно, будто внутри – все земные сокровища. 

– Никто не знает, что у меня это есть, – сознается она полушепотом. – Так что никому не говори. Если скажешь, я сожгу тебя, как своего прежнего слугу. 

Он кивает. Зима скребется в окно. 

Фарнеза открывает коробку. 

Здесь полно странных вещей: пуговица с золотой окантовкой, какие-то старые кружева, локон темных волос. Кости. Маленькие кости животных, отбеленные временем и холодом. Обращенная к нему улыбка Фарнезы холоднее зимы. 

– Эти безделушки мои. Никто не может их у меня отнять, понимаешь, Серпико? Они мои. Я их никогда не отдам. Так что держи свое обещание. 

Серпико только кивает. 

– Надо возвращаться. Темнеет. 

Она стоит на коленях в снегу, снег тает у нее на плечах – словно слезы. В своем пышном наряде она никогда еще не выглядела такой маленькой. 

– Нет. Солнце еще не село. Еще немного.

Она стоит на коленях перед обломками своего детства, сожженными дотла. Снег вокруг почернел от пепла. Фарнеза вся дрожит, но не от холода. 

Снег хрустит под его ногами. Серпико делает движение, словно хочет положить руку ей на плечо, но передумывает, и рука падает вдоль тела. Кончики его пальцев покраснели от холода. Серпико сжимает кулаки.

Он мог бы увести ее отсюда, вверх по склону, глубоко в лес, мог бы спрятать ее в в дупле дерева – прочь, подальше от гулких залов и костров, но она всегда будет возвращаться сюда, уходить из леса вниз по склону – к месту, где прошло ее уничтоженное детство. 

В этот миг Серпико задается вопросом, было ли у нее вообще это самое детство. 

Они возвращаются в замок, когда уже совсем темнеет. 

Еще один сезон проходит в доме Вандимион; зимы стали холоднее. 

Возвращается господин, он садится на свой выкованный из греха трон и приглашает Серпико к себе. 

– Вот как. – Его лицо – сплошная путаница морщин. – Вот ты какой. 

«Мой бастард», – заканчивает Серпико мысленно и прижимает язык к нёбу. 

Серпико кланяется в пояс, и несколько прядей падают ему на глаза: 

– Да, мой господин. Надеюсь, ваша поездка прошла удачно. 

Господин взмахивает рукой, словно отгоняя насекомых. Таких, как Серпико. 

Фарнеза – его сводная сестра. Она его сестра, рожденная от того же семени – мужчины напротив, воняющего золотом и улыбающегося, как злодей. При всей ее испорченности, родство с Фарнезой не тревожит Серпико, но мысль о том, что он одной крови с этим человеком, наполняет рот вкусом гнили. 

– Разговор не обо мне, а о тебе. 

Серпико слушает. 

Он потерял счет зимам.

Они слишком взрослые для игры в снежки. Фарнеза проводит дни, читая у камина: голова склонена над книгой, и ее затылок и шея в вырезе платья – бледный треугольник плоти. Серпико смотрит на нее. Иногда она смотрит в ответ. 

Когда Фарнеза не читает, она шьет, или танцует, или слушает музыку, как любая другая аристократка: пируэты, повороты, поклоны – она тонет в шелке ожиданий. Фарнеза выходит на воздух, только когда они остаются одни. 

Он находит ее сидящей на высоком подоконнике. Кажется, Фарнезу могло бы сдуть хорошим порывом ветра. Снаружи идет снег. 

У нее голубые глаза, такие голубые, такие прекрасные – и такие мертвые. Фарнеза манит его открытой ладонью:

– Садись ко мне. Снег сегодня красивый.

Он берет ее руку и целует. 

Раз. Два. Три.

Серпико вдыхает.

Раз. Два. Три. 

Фарнеза плачет сквозь смех. 

Она хлещет его. Раз. Два. Три. Он истекает кровью на полу.

Он выдыхает. 

Его руки свободны, и если бы он захотел, он мог бы вырвать кнут из рук Фарнезы, мог бы задушить ее им, выжать весь воздух из ее легких. Но Серпико не хочет. 

Он раздет выше пояса, и ночная рубашка Фарнезы пропиталась его кровью. 

Фарнеза хлещет его в последний раз, и еще одна красная полоса расцветает на бледном теле. Ее смех прекращается. 

Она его сестра. 

Она падает на колени и плачет, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Но сквозь растопыренные пальцы видно, что ее глаза – живые. Они сияют в свете камина. 

– Я никогда о таком не просила. 

Волосы прилипли у Фарнезы около рта. Серпико их убирает. 

Его сестра. 

– Я знаю. 

Ее руки обманчиво мягкие, но когда она проводит ими вверх-вниз по голой коже Серпико, кажется, что кости у Фарнезы тверды, как камень. 

Они старше – застряли между туманом детства и юностью, изменились с приходом зимы. Маленькие взрослые в не таких уж незрелых телах. Серпико дрожит, как мертвые деревья за окном. 

– Мне нравится вот так, – она улыбается ему в рот, Серпико чувствует тяжесть ее груди на своей. – Никогда не бросай меня. 

Он хочет сказать, что это неправильно, всё это: то, как Фарнеза прижимается губами к его синякам, как смешивает их дыхание, как она извивается на нем. Хочет, но не может. Неправильность происходящего жжет Серпико огнем, красным, как ее губы, – и выжигает холод. 

Он встретит ее и в Аду, и будет улыбаться, пока они оба не превратятся в пыль. 

– Никогда, – говорит Серпико и целует ее в ответ.


End file.
